User blog:Styracosaurus Rider/My fossil collection
Here's my fossil collection listing. Bold 'indicates my personal favorites. *''Spinosaurus aegypticus tooth. Mid Cretaceous. Found south of Taouz, Morrocco. *Carcharodon Megalodon tooth.' *'A huge whale vertebra. Miocene.' *Cute little snake fossil. *''Knightia fossil. A common fish. Found in the Green River Formation, Wyoming. *Horn coral. 325 mya, give or take. Found in the Confusion Range in Millard County, Utah. *Small gastropod fossil. Carboniferous. *Brachiopod. Tiny. *Fossil Algae. Cambrian. Found in the Marjam Formation, Millard County, Utah. *'A crinoid stem. In amazing condition, and one of my faves. ' *A small ammonite. Species unknown, but judging from my research it could be a Meekoceras. *A tiny trilobite, Elrathia kingii, in some rock. Found in the House Range, Antelope Springs, Millard County, Utah. *A small Miocene shark tooth, turned brown. *Agatized Elimia tenera, which normally is simple snail shells, but because it's agatized it's now a spotted shiny rock. Found in the Green River Formation, Wyoming. Sold as turritella, but I know the trick. *Petrified wood. Nice and smooth. *Jurassic dinosaur rib bone fragment. *Another piece of petrified wood. *Pelecypod, aka "Devil's Toenail." *'A Jurassic dinosaur bone fragment. Probably from the Morrison Formation, given all their stuff.' *Copal amber (yes JPT, not true amber, but I don't care) with stuck insects. Looks like winged ants inside. From Pleistocene rocks in Colombia. *Two dinosaur gizzard stones. Found in the Morrison Formation in Garfield County, Utah. *'A ''Cerastoderma ''shell from the Choptank Formation in Maryland. Collected way back in '82.' *A large block of fossil ferns. *Turtle coprolite. 35 mya or so. Found in Toledo, Washington. *A large Morroccan trilobite. Devonian. *Mosasaur tooth. Found in Morrocco. *'An astounding ''Phacops ''trilobite. Mint condition, and complete! Devonian age. My personal favorite of all!' *Some paper-thin fern slabs. Carboniferous. *Trilobite. Unknown species, could be Phacops. *A large piece of coal. *Field-collected fossils! Collected in Big Brook, New Jersey. Takes up the next 4 bullet points: *Several pieces of Exogyra cancellata, Cretaceous oyster. *Four teeth of the Cretaceousshark Scapanorhynchus texanus. *Several Cretaceous belemnites. *Burrows made by a Cretaceous shrimp. *'A polished ammonite. Pretty darn big, too!' *''Edmontosaurus skin imprint (CAST!). *Tooth of ''Otodus obliquus, a shark. *HUGE Miocene shark tooth! Not nearly a Megalodon, but pretty darn big all the same. *Fossils from Denmark. Takes up the next 5 bullet points. *A large belemnite. *'A small sea urchin.' *Some plant or shell thing---I can't really tell. *A bit of oyster with a belemnite impression in it. *Beats me what this last one is. *A shard of dinosaur coprolite. *A fragment of Mongolian dinosaur egg. Small but really cool. *'A fragment of ''Saltasaurus ''egg.' *Three rocks of Silurian age, with many fossils. *A small snail fossil. *Ammonite bought in Arkansas. *A large oyster from the Oligocene. *A shark tooth, genus unknown. *Chinese dinosaur eggshell. *''Icthyosaurus'' jaws (fake). *''Velociraptor'' claw (fake and shaped more like a tooth) *''Velociraptor'' claw (fake, but this time shaped better) *Two pterosaur teeth (fake) *''Elrathia kingii'' trilobite (fake) *Carnivorous dinosaur tooth (fake) Category:Blog posts